Butterfly House
by MusicalTB2
Summary: A trip to the zoo is fun for all, unless you have to face your phobia. One-Shot and Scayo pairing.


Standalone after Venom, not part of epilogues or Tracy Tales

Scott tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the last of his brothers to get into his ship, "for crying out loud, I would've set the alarm off if I knew it was going to take this long. Alan, how much do you need?"

Alan ran up the steps, "I couldn't find my camera."

Scott followed him up into Thunderbird 1 where the others were sitting in rows along her frame, "just use your phone."

"That's not the same."

Virgil looked up as the hatch closed, "fly safe Scott, you have all of us on board."

"You of little faith. I know my way around Thunderbird 1 better than a car, which is why I'm not driving when we land."

Virgil sighed, "that'll be up to me then."

Kayo twisted a bracelet around her wrist as Thunderbird took off and leveled out, this didn't escape Virgil's notice and she sighed, "I'm fine Virgil."

"Scott's flying making you queasy?"

Kayo's heart rate slowed, relieved that he wasn't bringing up any animal they might see at the zoo, "yeah, it must be that."

Scott laughed, "liar."

An hour of flying passed and Kayo was beginning to feel worried again, she looked across at Virgil who was sharpening a pencil and breathed deeply, then Scott's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hold on for a landing, there'll be a car waiting for us."

"If it's a minivan, forget it," Virgil rolled his eyes as he held onto his chair supports feeling the ship lower to the ground.

"I assure you it's not, I selected the car online," Scott ran a hand through his hair then lowered the ladder down as he stood up from his chair, "Gordon, wake up."

Gordon yawned, "hmm? Are we there yet?"

"Very funny, and yes."

Virgil made his way down the ladder and looked across the tarmac where a sleek black Cayenne was parked, "oh nice Scott, I love it."

"You can drive it, right?" Alan asked.

"Of course I can."

Gordon pushed past his brothers, "I call the window, I'm not sitting in the middle!"

Scott yanked him back, "you're the skinniest, you're going in the middle, my knees will be in my chest if I go in the middle."

Virgil got up behind the wheel, "this is so nice."

Kayo sighed as she got between the bickering brothers, "I'll go in the middle, Scott can take the passenger seat."

"Are you sure honey?"

"It's the easiest way to stop this argument."

Virgil looked back at them through the mirror as they all bundled in, "strap in."

"Yes mum," Gordon teased but earned a glare back, "sorry."

The car purred away and Virgil smiled as he leant back into the leather seat, Scott grinned at him then looked back at Kayo who was still looking worried, she wasn't even phased by the thumb war going on across her lap by the youngest two and he sent her a message to her smart watch asking if she was ok, Kayo read it and nodded with a smile to which he turned back to look at the passing buildings as they made their way to the zoo.

"Do you think we'll be recognised?" Virgil asked as they waited at a set of traffic lights.

"I don't mind if we do, however, it's unlikely. The uniform is striking and that's how people usually recognise us."

The light turned green and Virgil pushed the accelerator down again, "hmm, well if you're certain."

"What's the worst that can happen if we are recognised by a kid? We get cheered or something usually," Scott smiled, "you do know which way to go, right?"

"Of course I do, follow the lion symbol," Virgil nodded to a road sign they were approaching.

"I've got it programmed into my phone anyway."

"Owwww Gordon!" Alan whined, "you hit me on purpose."

"You're not playing fairly, that's why."

Kayo grabbed their hands, "you don't get them back unless you play nicely."

Scott chuckled, "thanks Kayo, it's nice not to be the one parenting for a change."

They parked in the main lot and went to purchase tickets, Scott swore the attendant recognised them but said nothing and he led his family through the main gates.

"Split up, do whatever but we meet back here for lunch ok?" Scott smiled as Gordon's eyes wandered to the aquarium section.

"FAB," Alan grinned.

"See ya," he looped his arm around Kayo's and Virgil smiled at them.

"I'll be around, I want to do some sketching," Virgil went to consult the map.

"Alright Scott, why are you holding me back?" Kayo asked as she looked up at him.

"I'm not, I want to show you something," Scott led her away from the main entrance and deeper into the zoo, Virgil followed them but kept his distance to let them enjoy each other's company and their path led them to the butterfly house.

"Scott, no. Don't do this," Kayo's heels stuck to the ground as the rubber flaps to the enclosure seemed to get closer, "why would you bring me here?"

"I want to desensitise you, slowly."

"By leading me into a butterfly house?" Kayo exclaimed with disbelief, "I can't do it, there'll be too many in there."

Virgil joined them and kissed the top of Kayo's head reassuringly, "Scott has told me his plan, you'll be fine in there, we promise."

"This was your plan all along, we weren't coming to the zoo for a family day, you wanted to bring me to this enclosure specifically," Kayo frowned angrily at Scott.

Virgil shared a look with Scott then moved to the doors, "I'll see you both inside."

Kayo watched him go and felt goosebumps on the back of her neck, "Scott, please?"

"You can do this sweetheart, they won't go near you," Scott offered his hand to her, "we'll walk through together."

Kayo took his hand gingerly and pressed herself close to his side as they walked through leaving the zoo and entering the rainforest, "I don't like this."

Scott grinned as a small skipper flew past his arm, "they're docile, not one of them is going to attack you," he looked ahead and saw Virgil sitting on a bench sketching, unaware that a butterfly had landed on his shoulder, "Kayo, open your eyes."

Kayo snuggled against Scott more but opened her eyes, a butterfly flew past them and she shuddered, "they're too freaky."

Scott led her over to Virgil, "I'll be back in a minute."

Kayo watched him walk over to the zookeeper and sighed, "Virgil, why am I so afraid of them?"

Virgil smiled and lowered the pad on which he was sketching a Morpho butterfly, "they're very fast which means you have no control over them, that could be a reason," one flew past him almost demonstrating his statement, "but you fly a fast ship not to mention have a wing suit, you're very similar to them."

"This is it. I can wear that suit without a problem but seeing a butterfly..." She squeaked as one flew past her face, "no."

Scott walked back over holding a small dish, "it's syrup, the keeper told me a good way to desensitise yourself is to get close up, so we'll let the butterflies come to us."

Virgil moved up the bench to continue sketching and Scott sat down beside him, "have fun."

Scott took the lid off and placed it behind him before resting the dish onto his knee, "don't twitch."

The keeper joined them, "miss, your boyfriend told me you had a phobia of butterflies, so did I before I began working in here. Now I can't get enough of them."

Kayo smiled at the woman who was roughly the same age as her, "how long did that take to become comfortable around them?"

"About a year, it's so peaceful in here, the butterflies leave you alone. All they're interested in is food," she nodded at the dish where a small brown butterfly had landed, its long tongue rolled into the syrup and Kayo froze, her right hand shook slightly on the bench but her left was frozen to Scott's leg as he moved closer to her, "no sudden movements, or it'll flap."

Scott smiled, "what is the species?"

"A heliconius, there are three different types in here. How are you doing?"

"I'm frozen to the spot," Kayo hardly blinked as the small butterfly flew off, "I just don't like seeing them fly, I got tangled up with one once and that's what brought on my fear."

Virgil gasped as a swallowtail landed on the laces of his boot, "guys, now what?"

"It must like the green," Scott pointed out as his brother eased the insect onto the edge of his pencil, "that's beautiful."

"My drawing? Awh, thanks Scott."

"No, the butterfly," Scott rolled his eyes then looked back at Kayo who was squeezing her eyes shut as one flew past her cheek, "it's ok, you're ok."

Kayo nodded as the insect took a sip then flew off, "sorry," a blue Morpho landed on the dish and she froze, "this is exactly like the one which attacked me that day."

Scott smiled, "isn't it lovely? Hey Virg, it's the one you're drawing."

"Cool!" Virgil turned slightly on the bench and began to sketch fast, his eyes darting between the insect and back to the paper.

Kayo watched its wings fold in and out as it dipped its tongue into the syrup, blue sparkled in the sunlight and she looked up into Scott's eyes, "if there's one thing you share with this creature, it's that your eyes are the same colour as its wings."

"Have your feelings changed towards it then?"

"Hmm, I don't know," it took off suddenly and Kayo flinched, "they're a little too frisky."

Scott took the dish off her and handed it back to the keeper who left them, "have you seen any in here which you like at all?"

"I don't think it's that easy, Scott, phobias take time to adapt to or get over, but I appreciate what you're trying to do."

Scott stood up after kissing her quickly, "come on, we'll walk through and go and see something else. Meet you later Virgil?"

"Yep. See you out there."

Kayo followed Scott through the garden when a black and green butterfly landed on her jacket, "eek."

Scott looked round, "keep walking, it'll fly off I'm sure, they have to check us before we leave anyway to make sure we don't walk off with any on us. Hey, it looks like you in uniform."

Kayo continued to walk but didn't keep her eyes off the insect on her hand, it's little legs tickled her hand and a smile crept onto her face, "I guess this isn't so bad."

Scott smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "so, do you still hate me for bringing you here?"

"Not so much now," the butterfly flew off and she sighed, "I think I need to see a different animal though."

They left the butterfly house and met up with Gordon who was unusually wet, Scott's anger flared up immediately.

"What did you do?"

"I got recognised and was asked to help during feeding time, I'm fine Scott, oh but Alan fell into the shark tank and well..."

"What! Oh god, where is he?"

Gordon burst out laughing, "wow, I think I actually saw your hair turn grey just then. You're a prankster's dream!"

"Gordon!" Scott barked.

"He's fine, he's gone to see the bats, I wouldn't be surprised if he's asleep in there."

"So, what were you doing?" Kayo asked as Gordon ran a hand through his damp hair.

"They gave me a bodysuit and I got to swim in the tank with the rays."

"Stingrays?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, what other rays are there," Gordon replied sarcastically, "you know how much I love that old show."

"And you didn't get stung?"

"Nope, plus the kids watching loved it. I performed today," Gordon bowed dramatically causing Scott to face palm.

"Great," Scott droned, "how many people know we're here?"

"Just them, I didn't say I was here with my family. They were only interested in me," he looked around, "where's Virgil?"

"Inside," Scott pointed to the butterfly house behind him, "he's sketching."

"Butterflies?" Gordon looked pointedly at Kayo, "but you're afraid of them?"

"I may be coming around, now that I know they don't attack," Kayo wrapped her arm around Scott's waist.

"They never attack, they have no reason to," Gordon grinned, "but desensitising yourself _is_ a good idea."

"Want to go to the reptile house, Kayo?" Scott smirked, noticing Gordon suddenly tense up.

"I'd love to, want to come Gordon?"

"Ohh I see what you're doing, and no I wouldn't, thanks. You know I'm allergic to lizards, if I step foot in there I'll start sneezing. I'm going to join Virgil."

Scott laughed as his younger brother marched himself into the butterfly house, "let's find Alan first."

Before leaving the zoo, Scott found himself playing parent again as they stopped off at the gift shop, Alan was clinging onto a cuddly wolf and Gordon was holding a stingray.

"Do you what you like but I'm not paying for it," Scott crossed his arms, "if you forgot your money Alan, I can't help you."

"But Gordon won't buy it for me either," Alan moaned as Gordon smirked, "this isn't fair."

"You're not a kid Alan, and we're in public, if anyone recognises us in here we're dead. Now will you please stop?"

Virgil rolled his eyes, "I'll get it for you Alan, if it'll keep you quiet."

"Awh you're the best big V!"

Scott handed Kayo a cuddly toy, "my brave girl."

Kayo chuckled as she held the peacock butterfly, "you're still a jerk, but a lovable one. Thank you."

"Think nothing of it."

The group paid and left the zoo behind them as they got into the car, Alan sat in the middle and Scott called John once they were driving back to the airfield.

"John, look what I've got!" Gordon smiled broadly showing off his stingray.

"Good for you, I was watching your aqua-show from Thunderbird 5."

"Any major calls, John?" Scott asked clamping his hand over Gordon's mouth, "eww, don't lick me."

"No, it's been quiet, you chose a good day to go. Kayo, are you holding a butterfly?"

"That's right, I suppose they're not as scary as I originally thought."

"How did you know about the fear?" Virgil asked before checking the mirrors to switch lanes.

"Kayo told me ages ago, she knew I wouldn't laugh or tell you guys. I knew about it before you even went off to aid that doctor's spider bite."

Kayo smiled at the plush, "I'm not entirely over them but going into that butterfly house did help a little."

That evening everyone gathered in the lounge, Alan was projecting his photos from the zoo over the table and Virgil was playing the piano, Kayo lay back against Scott's knees on the sofa watching the slideshow and Gordon was sleeping soundly on the opposite sofa, Scott ran his fingers through Kayo's hair which was out of its usual ponytail style and he smiled peacefully.

"When did you go into the butterfly house, Al?"

"After you guys obviously, I think you had gone to see the mammals."

Kayo smiled, "they're cuter from a distance," she turned her head to the music, "I don't recognise this, Virgil."

"That's because I'm currently writing it," he paused to scribble notes onto the manuscript in front of him, "I'm calling it Wings."

"It sounds really pretty."

Virgil simply smiled as he played a delicate trill up and down the top octaves, "thanks," he looked over at the photos, "these are really good Alan, have you ever thought about adding photography to your studies?"

"Am I good enough?"

"I'd say you were."

Scott nodded, "that's a good idea, never hurts to have a creative subject within the academics."

"I second that," Virgil ran a glissando up the piano which startled Gordon, "sorry buddy."

Gordon simply moaned and rolled onto his side, "meh."

Kayo laughed, "is he actually asleep?"

"Looks like it," Alan's slideshow finished and he sat down on the table, "that sums up the day."

Kayo sat up to watch Virgil play then cocked her head to the side, "is this about a butterfly?"

Virgil smiled, "well I was going to surprise you with this for your birthday next week, but yes, I'm writing it for you."

"It's really beautiful Virg, thank you," she ran over to him and hugged him from behind, "now I definitely forgive you for laughing at me last week."

"What about me?" Scott crossed his arms.

Kayo stood back as Virgil let go of her, "I'll think about it," her eyes fell onto the paper where written in cursive handwriting said, 'Butterflies, for Kayo', "awwh."

"You're welcome, and Happy early Birthday," Virgil brought the first section to an end smiling as she hugged him again.


End file.
